Suki Desu, James-Kun
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Another Change up. Japanese girl Hiyoki Minato comes to America for the first time ever to discover a new feeling... Short Summary updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Suki Desu, James-Kun**_

_**Summary: Another Change up. Japanese girl Hiyoki Minato comes to America for the first time ever to discover a new feeling...**_

_**Warning: It's Japanese. The names you probably want understand that is why I will have the English version as well. Hahaha. You been Warn. *Based off an Anime I jut got through watching. Suki Desu means I love you and Kun is the suffix for older...being polite etc...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Hiyoki Minato. I don't own Big Time Rush nor have I ever.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_"_G-Gomen**(1**)." Hiyoki apologized frantically after bumping into one of the many popular boys at school. Nishimyan Hiro was the most popular guy at school everyone seemed to idolize him for different reasons. He stared down angry at little Hiyoki. "G-Gomen." She apologized again. She continued to bow down to the jock who was just standing there with a smirk.

"It's fine Hiyoki-Chan(**2**)." He smiled patting her on the top of her head. She was lucky this time for two reasons. His clique wasn't there and nor was his other fellow jocks. Hiro walked away with his hands in his green jacket. Hiro was pissed. She bumped into him. She will pay. Hiro thought with a wicked grin on his face.

Hiyoki let out a sigh of relief. She was lucky. Hiyoki skipped happily to her class after what had happen she deserve to smile.

"Ohayo(**3**) Minna-San(**4**)." The teacher announced to the class as he entered. "Today we are going to ship someone off to America." He smiled.

"Jin-Sensei(**5**)." Kyo raised his hands. "Jin-Sensei."

"Yes, Kyo." Jin-Sensei sighed. Minara Jin, bachelor, 23, the hottest teacher on earth. Every girl had their eyes on him, but he only had eyes for Hiyoki Minato. He loved that senior. Everything about her he adored, even when she was late...

"G-Gomenasai(**6**)." She bowed to Jin-Sensei, who had hearts floating around him when she spoke.

"It's okay Hiyoki-Chan." Drool escaped his mouth and was falling to his chin. The class and Hiyoki fell silent as they watched there 23 year old teacher stare at the blonde haired Japanese girl with purple eyes.

"Um...Jin-Sensei..." She stood back watching him.

"Yes Hiyoki-Chan. Have a seat in the front please." Jin-Sensei. Hiyoki took her seat reluctant to be out of the spotlight.

Class went on for about an hour before Hiro entered late as usual.

"Ah Hiro-San." Jin-Sensei pushed his glasses up on his face. "Have a seat." Jin-Sensei pointed to a place in the front next to Hiyoki-Chan.

~~~~~~~~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~~~~~~~~~~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~x~X~x~x

"Hiyoki," Jin Sensei smiled at her. "You will be going to America to Rocque Records." Jin Sensei paused. "With Hiro...as well." He frowned as he said another mans name in the place of his beloved Hiyoki-Chan.

Hiro and Hiyoki, The class thought, this will never work.

"When will we leave?" Hiro asked expressionless which didn't phase Jin Sensei.

"After school." Jin Sensei frowned.

"Um...is...are the tickets round trip?" Hiyoki asked.

"Of course Hiyoki-Chan." Flowers and Hearts were seen again around Minara Jin.

As soon as the bell rang the class ran out of the doors and spread in the hallways. Hiro took his time leaving the class in slow motion. Hiyoki was unsure..this was her last class and she didn't have Cleanup Duty. She didn't want to leave...Japan was her home. The only place she knows, but she had to honor Japan somehow.

"Hiyoki-Chan," Minara Jin called from his desk. "What's wrong?"

"Um...N-Nothing Jin-Sensei." She stood up automatically and dashed out bumping into Tsbukai(**7**) one of her friends.

"Ita...Oh Hiyoki-Chan, What's the rush?" He asked standing up and helping up Hiyoki.

"I...I...I'm going away..." Hiyoki told him.

"Why?" He asked shocked grabbing her by the shoulders. "Why? Is it because of Hiro...Jin-Sensei...me?" He looked down sadly as he said himself.

"N-n-no." She said shocked. "I'm going to North America." He perked up instantly.

"With who?"

"Hiro Sawashi."

"Eh?" Tsbukai had a sweat drop on his face and his eyes were wide with shock. "Um...Good Luck." He then ran off somewhere fast.

"Tsu... Tsbukai...Eh?" She blinked in confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~VVVVVVVV~~~~~~~

**(At Rocque Records)**

"DOGS," Gustavo yelled at the four boys who were sitting on the couch texting away and snickering as well. 'DOGS!" Gustavo yelled even louder than before. The four boys looked up from their mobile device. "THERE WILL BE A FOREIGN STUDENT TO COME HERE...ACTUALLY TWO FROM JAPAN. MAKE THEM FEEL WELCOMED AND AT HOME!" Gustavo paused as if there was something else behind that. "DO NOT STARE AT THEM...DO NOT MAKE THEM FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE JAMES!"

"What? Me?" James was shocked. "Well I never. I will not make them feel uncomfortable even if there prettier than me." James got out his lucky comb and combed his hair.

"Well make them feel especially welcome." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah we'll just have fun on the swirly slide." Carlos smiled at the others. Logan was quite which was unlike him.

Logan was quite the entire way to the Palm Woods. He was even quite when they were walking into their apartment.

"Hey mom.

"Hey mama knight."

"hey Mama knight."

"..."

"What's wrong with Logan?" Mama Knight asked.

"We don't know." The three answered.

_**Princess Dork: Suki Desu means 'I Love You'**_

_**1. Sorry (Unformal)**_

_**2. Hiyoki means Small, and Fluffy creature, Chan means something cute, or a little child**_

_**3. good morning, or Hi**_

_**4. Everyone San, it's what you use for respect**_

_**5. Teacher**_

_**6. I'm Sorry Formal.**_

_**And Hiyoki means Small and Fluffy**_

_**Please Review It Will Mean SO Much Especially If You Guys Also Review My Other Stories. I Have A Bit Of Writers Block. But I came up with this one, so tell me how you guys like it.**_

_**Or If You Have Any Suggestions...**_

_**Press That Little guy Down There, He Missed You All.**_

_**If It Sucks PLEASE TELL ME! I feel Like it does...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tsubaki Means withered flower. Forgot to mention that. Also forgot to mention that Ita means Ouch, owie.**_

_**Warning: It's Japanese. The names you probably want understand that is why I will have the English version as well. Hahaha. You been Warn. *Based off an Anime I jut got through watching. Suki Desu means I love you and Kun is the suffix for older...being polite etc...**_

_**Chapter** 2_

"Goodbye Hiyoki-Chan." Cried Minara and Tsubaki. Hiyoki waved bye to her friend, but was unsure to wave to her teacher, but finally did with a disturb smile on her face. Hiro Nishimyan said his farewells to his people as Hiyoki had done. "I l-" Tsubaki smashed Minara Jin's face with a book he randomly picked up. "Ita..." Minara Jin fell face first to the ground which caused the ripple of laughter from Hiyoki. Minara Jin looked up at her with a bruised face smiling at his love. Hearts spun around Minara Jin as Hiyoki waved goodbye and ran to take her seat next to Hiro unfortunately. The plane sat there for a moment before the pilot announced, "Ohayo Minna-San we are now leaving. Please put your seat belt on. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu(1)." When the pilot finished thanking everyone, the plane took off at last with a certain Hiro glaring at the innocent Hiyoki. Hiyoki was in her own little world, she was wearing her favorite manga.. To Love Ru. That was her absolute favorite. She had the entire collection from stuffed animals to the novels itself. Hiyoki was into the world of fiction.

"Oi Bitch." Hiro called to Hiyoki.

She didn't reply back, she just kept herself enticed with her manga.

"Oi Bitch, I know you heard me." Hiro was getting really frustrated with her. He wanted to pop her head off.

Still no answer.

Hiro clenched his fist and glared at her. "Bitch I know you heard me. Or do I have to punish you?" He asked with a sly smile. Hiyoki gulped, but showed no reactions to him. Hiyoki never been talked to like this. Even Minara Jin never showed this type of behavior with her.

Hiro stared at her hungrily.

**At The Airport**

"Aren't you supposed to go with them?" Tsubaki asked Minara Jin. "I mean you are the Sensei..." Minara Jin perked up and ran quickly away from Tsubaki.

"Thank you Tetris." Minara Jin thanked him and off he ran faster.

"It's Tsubaki!" He yelled after him. "Damn idiot." Tsubaki sighed and stalked off somewhere.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IYOKIIIIIIIIIIIIII Here I Come!" Minara Jin yelled as he sped down the airplane ramp. "HIYOKI!" He jumped high and latched on to the nearest plane he could reach. After a few seconds of realization Minara Jin realized he was up in the air latched on to a plane. "Damn! How dumb am I?" He cried out. Anime Tears spilled out his eyes.

"I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE!" He yelled to the heavens or more like whoever could help him.

"Sir there seems to be a..." The pilot looked out the window and stared at the crying man. "Never Mind sir.." The pilot put the plane on autopilot and went to help the young man abroad the plane.

XXxxXXxx

"Arigatou. I owe you my life." Minara Jin was over reactive. The pilot looked uncomfortable when Minara Jin started to kiss his hand.

"SIr please." The pilot snatched his hand away from Jin. "Please have a seat sir." The pilot kicked Minara Jin near Hiyoki...They stared at each other for a minute...

"HONEY!" Jin exclaimed and hugging her tightly. Hiro was still shocked this idiot could ever have made it this far. How was that possible.

"Jin-Sen..." Minara covered her mouth before she could even finish that sentence.

"Just call me Minara. Okay Hiyoki-Chan?" He put up his two fingers and gave her a peck on the cheek which made her blush.

~~BTR~~~BTR~~~JAMES~~~~~~BTR~~~BTR~~~

"Ja...KENDALL!" Carlos screamed. Kendall stared over at the Latino.

"Yes Carlos." Kendall sounded bored.

"How long are we going to wait here." Carlos whined.

"ALL DAY!" James yelled. Frankly he was tired of Carlos crying every fucking thirty minutes.

"Now you made Carlos cry you douche." Kendall punched James in the shoulder while Carlos cried loudly.

"Not my problem." James punched Kendall right back.

Logan was still quite, but aggravated at the same time. "DAMN YOU TWO! STOP IT! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP CARLOS!" The three grew quite. Logan never cussed neither did he yell. The three sat down and waited for their Japanese foreign people get off the plane.

_**Princess Dork: Konnichiha wa Minna-San! Hajimemashite! Ohayu!* Hi Everyone Nice To Meet You! Good Morning! WAHAHAHAAH! I have issues...Ahem...THAN YOU REVIEWER GUEST! YOU JUST MADE MY DAY! MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY! *Anime Tears* Utau54 for being my VERY FIRST follower and favorite...this story! Doumo Arigatou! Thank You! **_

_**Review please! I never ever ever made a Japanese story with BTR ever! Ha! Say that while singing the Taylor Swift Song We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together! Classic! **_

_**Please Review an tell me how this story is...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The plane took hours to reach the destination not to mention that James hated waiting for anything that doesn't consist of himself or anything he likes. James wanted to leave and find a pretty girl, but not prettier than him. Of course not. The girl will be lucky enough to stare at him from a distance. James stood up making sure the others weren't watching him, he made a mad dash for the door only to come to realize he ran into the window. "Ouch. Damn Window." He shrieked in anger catching the attention of everyone around him...including Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Gustavo, and Kelly. She's in the background taking note of the stunt that idiot just did.

"JAMES!" Gustavo yelled in frustration at the tall brunette.

"Huh?" James asked turning around to show his bruised nose. They all gasped as the huge purple bruise seem to bulge out even more as they stared at it. James never had a blemish on his face nor pimple, so this will be bad. "Is it that bad?"

"That is an understatement." Logan spoke up, which was amazing to the others. Logan actually said something.

"What do you mean?" James asked not caring if Logan talked. "what do you mean by _that?" _The airport seemed to freeze time except the guys of big time rush and Gustavo and Kelly weren't phased at all. The airport fell deathly silent.

"Uhm...Maybe you want to see for yourself." Carlos broke the silence by handing him a mirror he took out Kelly's bag. James saw what the previous gasp was all about.

"THE FUCK?!" James yelled bringing all eyes on him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT WINDOW MADE OUT OF STEEL?!" Poor James. He knew sure as hell he didn't deserve this shit at all. This was passed everything he could possibly imagine. "My life is over as a musician." He said falling to the floor with his face in his hands. Kendall tired to rub his back, but James smacked his hand away.

"Awe I feel bad for James." Kelly whispered to Gustavo. He just nodded. "I know." Kelly thought. "James follow me." James stared up at the lady with the black hair. He hesitated but soon followed with his head hung low so no one can see his ugly side.

**The Plane**

The plane ride however was much longer than expected. The plane stopped several times to get some fuel and one for Minara Jin for acting a fool. Yes Minara Jin and Hiro was going at it for no reason. Hiyoki asked to move her seat, but her offer was declined. She had to stay there and bear these two idiots. She sighed a deep sigh. "HIRO YOU MUST DIE FOR CALLING MY BELOVED A BITCH!" Jin yelled in Hiro's face.

"SHE SHOULD'VE ANSWERED ME!" Hiro yelled back. Japanese words flew on the plane ride.

Six hours, four stops, and two idiots later the plane had come to a stop at the LAX airport. It shouldn't have been that long, but hey when there's a Japanese pilot everything is much slower and longer than normal. Hiyoki ran off the plane after getting her luggage and entered the airport where there was a ton of people scattered of different races and everything. Hiyoki never seen that in Japan. Everyone was one race. Japanese. Hiyoki was nervous. Hiro and Jin came a few seconds later bickering for no reason.

"Ah. We are supposed to meet Gustavo." Jin said entering teacher mode all of a sudden. How unexpected. Jin did a crazy anime pose and started spinning. Hiyoki moved out the way, so she wouldn't get hit with his flowers and hearts surrounding him. Weird. That never...

"James it's not that bad." A lady with black hair told a younger guy with brunette hair.

"Yeah I bet." The boy named James scoffed. Hiyoki heart pounded.

Doki Doki Doki.(1)

"...ki." Hiro whispered in her ear.

"Ah!" She jumped a foot in the air. "You scared me." She told Hiro.

"Yeah and you love him." He pointed to the brunette.

Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki. Her heart beat continued.

"HIYOKI-CHAN!" Minara Jin yelled as he spun around. "Lets go introduce ourselves in ENGLISH!" He yelled the last word out.

Hiro and Hiyoki sighed a deep sigh and walked with Minara who was all to excited to meet new people from different countries. That's not weird at all.

The three Asians walked towards the group of people...Americans...that looked like they were being promoted somehow someway. "Gustavo!" Jin called happily.

"Minara." Gustavo whispered...for him anything is whispering. "Is these your students?" Gustavo asked sweetly. The guys except James and kelly were super shocked. They never heard him whisper before.

"Yeah these are my students." Minara glared at Hiro and smiled at Hiyoki.

"I'm Carlos." said the energetic Latino.

"I'm Kendall." The blond boy said.

"I'm Logan." The brown haired boy smiled at Hiyoki. She blushed a deep shade of red. Minara didn't mind since he is okay with Gustavo.

"Hey Gustavo James is all better now." Kelly smiled.

"Kelly and James this is my long time friend Minara Jin." Gustavo introduced. James and Kelly's mouth fell open. They never heard him whisper before either.

"This is Hiyoki." Minara smiled. "This is Hiro." The two bowed politely to the new people.

"Diamond. James. James Diamond." He took Hiyoki's hand and kissed it sweetly. The guys rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm Kelly." Kelly smiled at the two. "I know Minara as well." Hiyoki was feeling weird feelings...

Hiro smiled wickedly at Minara from behind.

_**Princess Dork: REVIEW-NII I need some feedback gosh!**_

_**Thanks To my new Favoriter...FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear. SUPER COOL NAME!  
**_

_**And thanks for reviewing too! I just love that name!**_

_**Uhm...Where was I? My train of thought has left the train station! HAHAHAAHAAH**_

_**Review Review**_

_**1. Heart Beat.**_

_**How does a vampire story sound?**_

_**Like?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**No?**_

_**Why? :(**_

_**Laughing My Ass Off**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"G-Gomen Jin-Sensei." Hiyoki ran...was pushed by Hiro...into Minara who was holding coffee which was now all over his shirt. "Sensei. G-G-Gomen." She bowed several more times.

"Hiyoki-Chan, it's fine...and Call me Minara-nii." Minara smiled widely at his little love. He couldn't help these sinful emotions. It was unbearable. The love for this one girl when there are millions of girls...ones with bigger boobs he could have fallen for, but this one...captivated his heart with those big green eyes. She didn't have the traditional Japanese hair color nor the eye color. No, she,She was just perfect.

"S-s-M-Minara-nii." His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree with too many lights. "You aren't any kin to me."

A dagger went through his heart with the words 'Loser' tattooed on the handle as it put a wound in his chest. "And second...you are just my teacher." The knife went deeper as she continued to talk. "And I don't feel comfortable calling you that." The dagger was showing the tip from the outside of his body on the other side.

"Hiyoki-Chan. It's fine." Minara huffed. It was killing him to say this. "Just call me Minara." He smiled sadly at her. Of course she was oblivious to anything, but food. When it came to love she had no idea. She didn't know when anyone was crushing on her.

"Poor Minara." Hiro whispered evilly. His intention was not poor, but indecent it seems.

"Hiyoki." James called bringing up flowers and candy. He got the idea from Hiro Nishimyan. He was surprised his English was as good as his. He thanked him kindly. "Hiyoki." James walked through the door of the Mansion Gustavo let the three of them stay there with him.

"Hai James-Kun." She came out in the cutest outfit. She was wearing a pink bunny skirt, a white shirt with Japanese writing on it and a happy face...Interesting...The pink bow was on the left side of her blonde hair. Her socks were white that came up her thighs. Whew, James thought...James-Kun? He didn't mind..besides the fact that her boobs weren't all that big, but he expected that from Asian girls. They were the prettiest to James. "James-Kun?" She asked tilting her head to the right. Her blonde hair sweeping to the right. Her hands in the front of her.

"Oh Hiyoki...these are for you." He handed her the flowers and candy.. "I hope you like chocolate." James smiled.

"Arigatou James-Kun." Hiyoki smiled.

"Huh?" James asked stupidly.

"Oh." She bowed. "Gomenasai. I forgot that you don't speak Japanese." She bowed some more apologizing for her negligence.

"It's fine Hiyoki." James was uncomfortable. "Maybe you could teach me." James smiled watching Minara peek from around the corner. He looked pissed James thought.

"Arigatou." She smiled again. "No one ever gave me gifts." She told James not knowing that Minara ears perked up to that and he ran off somewhere.

"What does...that mean?" James asked.

"What?" Hiyoki re-asked again.

"Um that A word you say?"

"ARIGATOU?" James nodded to the sudden outburst. "Oh It means thank you. Gomenasai means sorry. Kun is out of respect. You can call me Hiyoki-Chan if you want...or Hiyoki..."

~~~~~~Doki Doki Doki~~~~~

Is this love? Hiyoki thought to herself. Why does she feel like he's special to her. Hiyoki stared at James as they held a conversation. Never before has she ever had a conversation with a boy not to mention a Celebrity boy. The only celebrity there was ones from Korea and China...rarely ones from Japan. Hiyoki felt happy she could finally have a conversation with a cute boy that just doesn't look at her boobs and judge them on size.

"Hiyoki-C-Chan.?" She nodded. James smiled. "Sweet." James smiled. The conversation continued until James phone rang. Oppa Gangnam Style. Hiyoki giggled at James ringtone. James smiled and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" James answered.

"JAMES WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gustavo yelled.

"At your place." James said monotone.

"..."

James hung up and kissed Hiyoki on the mouth by surprise and left. Minara flew out a little too late.

"HIYOKI! DID HE VIOLATE YOU?!" Hiyoki shook her head and went back to the room she was in originally.

Minara had an enemy in James. The prize was Hiyoki.

_**Bunny Sapphire A.K.A Princess Dork: I have changed my name. My bestie calls me Bunny...don't know why so I call her SPARKLES! Shiny object flew past my eyes. Oh look a star...:O GEORGE GLASS THAT WAS THE NAME OF MARSHA'S FAKE BOYFRIEND! ROGER!**_

_**^.^**_

_**GO BACK TO NARNIA! **_

_**Okay. I shall take Peter with me**_

_**PEETA NOOOOOO!**_

_**Wow that was random...**_

_**THANK YOUS REVIEWER FUZZY can I call you Fuzzy. You are my awesome number one reviewer.**_

_**Anywhoo...**_

_**The Wanted and One Direction has beef with one another...and not the good kind of beef the bad kind. Big Time Rush is playing it smart...and staying far away as possible...**_

_**What if ALL boybands had beef with one another...**_

_**Awkward...**_

_**BACKSTREET BOYS!**_

_**BREAKING DAWN MADE ME SO MADE! GRRR! PISSED ME OFF!**_

_**The only part that was good was the fight scene...I really wanted Edward to die, but it was all a dream.**_

_**Review...you know you want to press that little button down there...yep loves to be pressed. HA! Get your head out the gutter!**_

_**I just spilled my nuts...Peanuts...:V**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Logan don't you know some Japanese?" James asked Logan. James was on his knees he really like this girl, but she was sorta awkward at the same time. He really didn't like the whole bowing thing. It was still new to him. James begged Logan who was reading a novel. Logan closed the book and sighed.

"James." Logan said kicking James off his leg. "You're heavy." Logan stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAN!" James whined as he followed Logan into the kitchen. He was drinking on that Juice. Orange Juice that is.

"Fine." Logan sighed spilling some of his juice on the floor. Logan mumbled incoherent words as he cleaned the mess up. "How do you think she feels?"

"She...feels...about what Logan?" James asked. He had a confused look on his face.

"James you are an idiot." Logan pushed off one out of three of his best friends. "James she's knew to all this as you are to her. She never met an American probably and she haven't met a person like you." Logan explained.

"Ah..I see...so she's dumb?" James asked. Logan face palmed himself five times fast. How was he going to get through to James? Logan thought.

"James lets go for a visit." Logan grinned as he headed out the door. James followed unsure of what Logan is talking about and where is he going. James followed the shorter boy out to GUSTAVO'S MANSION?!

"Huh? What we doing here?" James asked. He was even more confused now. Logan felt like he lost five percent of his brain cells messing with James Diamond.

"James it's time you start saying hi to her in Japanese." Logan took the hidden key from under the door mat. Typical. Logan unlocked the door and the two walked in to Minara and Hiro arguing in Japanese and Hiyoki reading a...picture book.

"Go on. I wanna get back to reading my book." Logan walked away in slow motion as he finished speaking. The wind blew in the distance as James stared after his long time friend. James shook his head violently. He took a deep breath and headed in the direction of Hiyoki.

Hiyoki saw James coming and stood up automatically to speak. "KoNichiWa James-Kun." She bowed. James felt awkward.

"Um...Ko...wa?" James tried. He really did. Hiyoki giggled at James and walked into the kitchen. He stood there awkwardly getting glares from Minara. Hiro disappeared somewhere.

"Did I take long?" Hiyoki asked bringing in the tea cups and kettle. James shook his head and Minara excused himself with a bow.

"Do you always bow?" James asked.

"Um...G-Gomen!" Hiyoki apologized nervously pouring James some green tea in the flower tea cups.

"N-no it's fine." James said waving his hands in front of himself.

"Iie(1)." Hiyoki stood up abruptly. "I will try my best to not bow in front of James-Kun." She was determine James noticed. Are all Japanese girls like this? James wondered. Hiyoki sat back down on the floor in the Japanese traditional style. James mimicked the motion.

"Um..." James scratch the back of his head. "Logan brought me here." He tried to make conversation.

"Who?" Hiyoki asked James. "Who is Logan-Kun? She asked.

"Sumiasen(2)." Hiro entered. "Did I ruin anything?" Hiro through a evil smirk to James who caught it and had a very bad feeling about this. Hiro then walked towards the back. A cold shiver went through James as Hiro walked past him.

"Does he hate me?" James asked suddenly.

"Logan-Kun?" Hiyoki asked feeling confused.

"N-no the guy with the green hair?" James asked. Hiro Nishimyan age 19 failure at everything except sports. Has a huge crush on Hiyoki, but doesn't show it so well. Green hair blue eyes. 186 cm. How tall is that in American?

"Oh Hiro-San. He hates everyone including me." Hiyoki smiled at James.

James was baffled. He didn't know what to say.

"So whose Logan-Kun?" Hiyoki asked sipping the tea. James stared at it and saw the leaf floating in it. I guess its tradition. He thought

"One of my best friends that I'm in the band with." James smile. Hiyoki blushed. James-Kun has a gorgeous smile. She thought with a smile.

"Ah awesome!" Hiyoki exclaimed. James smiled at her.

"I really like this tea." James changed the subject.

"Kochirakoso(1)!" Hiyoki smiled.

"Huh?" James questioned.

"Ah G-Gomen. Me too. Is what I meant." Hiyoki said to James. She really was falling for this guy and he wasn't doing anything weird like most guys...Minara Jin and Hiro Nishimyan.

_**Bunny Sapphire: HAHAHAAH! 1.) Iie means No.**_

_**2.) Sumiasen means Excuse Me.**_

_**3.) Kochiraso means Me Too**_

_**I am going to start doing an Honest section. Where there will be not much about me, but because I'm bored. Where I get my writing styles from. Harry Styles. OMG okay calm down. relax...eat chicken flavored Ramen. Yum! Mmmmm! :O uh...riiiiiiiiiiiiight.**_

_**Honest: I watch Yaoi...!. I know I'm a SUPER PERV! I...I can't help it...it's pretty good! Most of the Yaoi don't even show sex scenes...D: **_

_**I watch anime when I write my stories, more on that later tho**_

_**Review I just love my reviewers! Like Fuzzy and Fallen Angel May! Awesome names my two reviewers I like it! Continue on reading my awesomeness that have rubbed off on all of you! Mahaaahhahaah! I'm...I'm...Hyper. We should already know this...I'm not going to write that every time.**_

_**What's all of your fave anime? Just curious that's all.**_

_**REVIEW! .**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"**Hiyoki I forbid you to speak with James Diamond." Minara told her when Hiyoki was doing the dishes after Breakfast.

"Eh?" Hiyoki asked. "Nande(1) Sensei?" Hiyoki stopped all what she was doing and stared at Minara waiting for an answer. Minara didn't say anything for a moment or two. He couldn't even think of a logical reason and he says that to her. "Sensei I'm waiting." Hiyoki folded her arms across her chest still waiting for an answer.

"Because he isn't the one for you." Minara finally thought of. Wow he sounded like her Otou-San(2) instead of like her lover. Now that's not gonna happen is it? He thought. Hiyoki through the wet towel in Minara's face and ran out the Mansion. "Hiyoki!" He called after her, but it was too late she was gone already.

"Heh. Pathetic." Hiro smiled as Minara looked at him with pleading eyes. "It's your own fault." Hiro continued. "You know she will never love you."

"As she will never you." Minara walked away. "I just haven't lost yet." He said from a distance.

Hiro stood there with a creepy plastered on his face.

Hiyoki ran in the summer breeze. She had no idea where she was going at all. All she know is that now she wants to go far away from Minara. Who does he think he is? Telling her what to do? That was the line. Minara was just a teacher to her. Nothing more and maybe something less. She doesn't know. Her phone beeped the traditional Japanese song.

It was text from an Unknown source. :Minara Loves You:

She couldn't reply back and she was confused.

:He loved you since day 1:

The text just keep coming. SHe stood there on the sidewalk. Wondering who this is. Maybe it was a joke on her. She had a feeling she knew it was Hiro, but she didn't want to put it out there just yet.

:Tell him how you feel:

That was the last text sent to her from the unknown source.

Hiyoki stuffed the phone back into her blue skinny jeans and kept walking. She thought about what the text was saying. 'Minara loves me.'' She shook her head violently. 'Can't be...well...' She remembered what Minara was doing for her back in Japan. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" She yelled. People on the street stopped and stared at her. She looked around at the people and ran towards the convenience store. She went in side all casual trying not to make a scene. She looked around and saw...nothing she liked. She sighed. 'What am I doing in here?' She asked herself.

"What a excellent question." She looked up to see it was James. "I was just on my way to come see you." James smiled and hugged her. She embraced the human touch. James and Hiyoki stood in the store hugging one another.

"Eh?' Hiyoki realized. "James-Kun...watashi(3)...James-Kun..." James stared at her. "What are you doing in this kind of store?" She finally asked. The store had Japanese porn surrounding the walls and shelves.

"Uh...to...um...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He countered attack.

"I ran in here by accident." She told him.

"Accident?" James asked. Mmm...

"Yeah. People were watching me after my sudden out burst, so I ran in here." She told him. James stared into her eyes. SHe was telling the truth.

"I...I'm a pervert." That was the only thing James could think of.

"Hentai(4)." She repeated.

"Huh?" James asked looking back at her.

"Oh I agreed with you." She took his hand and they walked out of the store and into the sun light.

"Um..Thanks...or how you say...ar...ri...gato." He blushed.

"Good try." She smiled at him. "Even though you thanked me for calling you a perv." She giggled. He blushed a deeper shade of red.

"well...how can i argue with such a pretty girl?" He asked not knowing he blurted that out. Hiyoki blushed and walked a little faster still holding James hand. "so where are we going?" James asked after a minute of silence.

"Eh..." ... "I don't know." She halfway bowed, but James caught her.

"That's a little...er...er...uhm...awkward." he told her.

"Eh? G-Gomen James-Kun." She apologized holding her head down in shame.

"NO NO NO!" James yelled. "It's fine."

"If you say so." Hiyoki smiled at James.

_**Bunny Sapphire: I'm a loser. Just to let you guys know. This chapter might suck. I warned you ahead. D': **_

_** means why as well as it can be used a double for how**_

_**2. Otou-San means father**_

_**3. Watashi means I.(I don't know why I used that.)**_

_**4. Hentai means Pervert. **_

_**Review unless you don't want to...then okay... **_

_**(I also want to an Maury thein with a bunch of anime characters and Like BTR characters. How exicting will that be.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

James took Hiyoki to a Japanese restaurant making her feel more comfortable with him. He tried to do everything in his power to make this date...date...James thought. All he knew he wanted this to go right. It seemed like they were on a date to James, but to her it might be something different. James and Hiyoki walked into the Japanese Traditional restaurant called Yokohama This Way! How ironic. James thought as the two walked side by side awkwardly. At least it wasn't a fancy kind of restaurant otherwise James would have to go home and change...again...James put his hand on his chin as the two was seated on a Japanese style ...chair...is that a chair? James asked his self. The waiter...wore a whit male Kimono with open toes sandals. James stared at the guy.

"It's a Yukata." The male replied. He had a bored expression on his face and his shoulders looked like he was tense. "Here's your menus." He bowed and walked away. This guy...James thought glaring after him. Hiyoki giggled at James unaware that he was serious...James turned his head to stare at the menu only to have eye contact with Hiyoki who has been staring at James since he was staring after the waiter.

"Eh?" Hiyoki noticed and stared back down at her menu rather quickly. "Oh...the Donburi(1) looks really good." Her eyes widen as she stared at all the other food. "Ah. This one to...the Okayu(2). Haven't had that since I left Japan." She said out loud. "Ah the Hiyashi Chuka(3) looks super good." She grinned. James was wondering how can one be so happy about food. James stared at her wondering what she will do next. The waiter came back this time with a sneer on his face. He was Japanese after all. Do they all hate Americans? James thought. He couldn't help, but wonder more about their culture.

"What will you two have today?" His paper and pen was ready at hand. Too bad he didn't say his name. James also realized he didn't even look at the menu. How dumb can he get? James asked himself. Very. He answered.

"Waiter-Kun, I will have the Hiyashi Chuka." Hiyoki smiled at the waiter. The waiter smiled back at her and wrote down the order. "Can you add a Pepsi to that?" Hiyoki paused. "Onegai?" She asked.

"Hai On'nanoko(4) I will get that for you." He bowed to her and then turned to James.

"Um...just...um...the donburi..." James remembered Hiyoki saying something about that. The waiter bowed to him after writing the order for James.

"Did you want something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Sure. Um...Root Beer." James said. The waiter bowed again and left. James felt utterly dumb about the whole situation. James knew he screwed up, but he didn't want to admit it. He never admits anything.

"It's okay James-Kun." Hiyoki smiled with her eyes closed at James. Before James or Hiyoki knew what was going on James kissed Hiyoki with such tenderness neither of them could explain. James backed up a little from Hiyoki both of them breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry." James said as he saw the stare on Hiyoki's face. He sat back down on the pillow with his head held down like he was staring at the table. It was covered with the finest wood Japan could ever possibly have. Hiyoki was still confused she didn't think James had these kinds of feeling for her. Is he moving to fast? Hiyoki asked not understanding the American way of that.

"Eh? Jams-Kun?" Hiyoki recovered. James looked up at her. "You didn't have to apologize." She told him earnestly.

"B-But..." James couldn't even finish the sentence.

"It's fine." She told him since he wasn't going to finish that sentence. The waiter finally came feeling the tension in the air around the two. It wasn't bad...just awkward and confusion. The waiter sat the food down between the two as the drinks quietly then leaving without questioning the two of them. They were strange the waiter thought, but said nothing.

James stared at the shit in his plate...it better taste better than it looks. The donburi was rice covered with sauce and some added vegetables in a bowl. James picked up the chop sticks unsure how the hell he should use this. Hiyoki giggled at the look on James face and showed him how to hold them between his fingers. He smiled thankful for the help. Now all that's left is how he can eat with them. He missed several times and Hiyoki took this as her chance to feed him. She held the chop sticks and held it to James mouth who opened it.

This feels like a real date. James thought.

Does he love me? Hiyoki thought.

The two of them finished their food and left the kind..to Hiyoki anyway a generous tip. Of course James being a lady's man paid for it and left the tip. Hiyoki tried to object, but she forgot her money at home, so there wasn't much of an argument. James was happy that they can actually spend some time getting to know each other. So far James learned that she hate jocks and guys that think highly of themselves.

Hiyoki found out that James thinks highly of himself and is somewhat of a jock in a sense, but his personality was better to her. So she couldn't possibly dislike him. She loved him.

Does he love me back? Hiyoki asked herself.

James and Hiyoki walked in silence. They didn't know where they were going, but it was nice to spend time with each other for a change.

_**Bunny Sapphire: Ha! I had to look up the Japanese food. It hard to make Japanese food.**_

_**1. Donburi is a kind of Japanese food rice covered with some type of meat sauce and veggies added.**_

_**2. Okayu is porridge, oatmeal, grits, all that good stuff.**_

_**3. Hiyashi Chuka its Reimen stir fry American version of **_**_Ramon_**

**_4. _**On'nanoko means gilr young lady. Respect when you don't know the girls name. I was going to use Shoujo which means girl or virgin...or Oujo-San which means Girl, but that sounded to...mean for te waiter part...so...that was childish...oh well.

KEEP READING MY STORY! LOL

_**I ain't got no sense. Does anyone read House Of Night Series...If so whats the book after...the one when rephaim is turned to human and Nefret brought Heath Luck back to life...but he's her monster and Kalona had gotten whipped 100 times and al that jazz...I think it's called Awaken...but can anyone tell me? I heard it was called Dragons Quest, but that didn't sound right...**_

_**I might update this again before November ends..so Friday...**_

_**I have finals this week...KILL ME PLEASE!**_

_***Commits Seppku* I think it's spelled that way.**_

_**Whatever it means= back in the samurai days when some have brought dishonor upon themselves or the family they kill themselves. **_

_**It means suicide. **_

_**Rest assure I will never do that. Promise.**_

_**Oh God I do hate finals... **_

**_Whimpers_**_** Cries**_

_**This Has Been A Bunny Sapphire Production**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Hiyoki walked in from her date smiling from ear to ear. She was truly happy. This was her first date and especially with someone she actually likes instead of those group dates. Ugh. Her friends always drag her to those kind of things. Minara was waiting on the couch for Hiyoki in the dark being really creepy. He wasn't even her father.

"Where have you been?" He said as soon as Hiyoki had walked in through the door. Hiyoki almost died of a Heart Attack.

"You're not my Otousan**(1)**. You're nothing to me but a Sensei." Hiyoki told him. Minara looked hurt for a short time, but that didn;t stop Hiyoki from standing up to this Hentai any longer. "I put up with you in Japan and half way here...actually I put up with you til I met James-Kun. I don;t want anything to do with a hentai like you. all you do is talk about how much you love me. News flash Mesu inu**(2)** I don't love you. I never will love you ever." Hiyoki finished what she had to say to a flushed out Minara.

"Mesu...inu..." Minara whispered. In all his life not even his parents called him a bitch. No one had ever called him that, so hearing it form someone he loved broke his heart and knowing the fact that she will never love him and on top of everything he was called a Hentai by sweet little Hiyoki. Innocent Hiyoki. Hiyoki. Hiyoki called him a bitch. His heart broke into two pieces. It could literally be heard ripping out from his chest. To Hiyoki snatched his heart out, torn it into two, and stomped on the remains. He never knew...

"I'm not a bitch." Minara whined.

Hiro was fed up with Minara. Minara already knew she never loved him yet he continued to push her. Hiro could only stay calm for so long.

"Butsu butsu iwanai-de!"**(3)** Hiro yelled at Minara. "I'm so sick and tired of you that it;s not funny any more. All you do is ask me stupid ass questions about Hiyoki. I don;t know hell. She even said she hates you. I see why your Okaasan hates your ass and your Otousan as well." Hiro told him before stalking off to the room. "She can love anyone she wants too." Hiro said from the hallway as he made his way to the room Gustavo let them use.

Minara never heard his students talk to him like this before. Was he really that head over heels in love with Hiyoki, knowing his feelings will never be returned like he wanted to...dreamed about... fantasized about the day Hiyoki will confess her undying love for him. Now that is destroyed. "Shikashi**(4)**" He started, but ended up not saying anything. Minara also went to the room next to the one Hiro was in and started packing/ Hiyoki stood in the middle of the living room floor was now happy she got that off her chest it felt really good to do so. Never in her life had she felt this much weight off of her shoulders. She felt impowered somehow like she can do anything in the world. She is Asian and smart...she can.

Minara came out the room while Hiyoki was watching dancing with the stars. H through the tickets on the side of her. "Those two are for you and Hiro." He said leaving. The round trip tickets." He then left after that. Sweet. Now all she have to deal with is Hiro which he isn't a problem. he has been fairly quiet lately. Hiyoki shrugged it off and continued to watch this show. She didn't understand it, but James told her that it was good, so she decided to check it out. Hiyoki could not get what the hell was going on. Her head hurt from all the stupid shit that was going on...

_**1) Father**_

_**2) Bitch**_

_**3) Quit your Bitching**_

_**4)But**_

_**Bunny Sapphire: Hey an update! **_

_**Where have you been?  
**_

_**EVERYWHERE! No that's not true...I was studying and now I'm taking my finals...It fairly easy...I didn't t know it was going to be easy..., but it is...my last one i Thursday and then 3 WEEKS OF WINTER BREAK...So I will be on hiatus during that time, but I might update one of them days if I'm home. Oh god my spelling sucks maybe I shouldn't type fast anymore.**_

_**How'd you like that turn in events... Wasn't expecting that huh? ME NEITHER! **_

_**I wish my second language was Japanese..and my third **_**_Italian. My first is English. _**

**_How random was that._**

**_I'm listening to The Wanted Album Battleground. Yeah I know...Don;t care._**

**_Review if you want you don't have to._**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiro stared at the ticket for over an hour trying to figure out why he would just leave the tickets to them just like that. Hiyoki on the other hand didn't seem to mind and was excited that she gets to stay here with James for an extra week or so. She was definitely in love. It was written all over her face. Everyone knew it...except James. "Hiyoki!" Hiro yelled trying to get her attention while Hiyoki was in her own little world.

"Hai?" Hiyoki asked.

"Why would Jin leave these tickets here?" Hiro asked her. She shrugged. In all honesty Hiyoki didn't care one bit about the damn tickets.

"LISTEN HIYOKI!" Hiro screamed at her. She stopped what she was doing which was nothing, but something at the same time.

"Nani..."

"These tickets expire today at...11:00 pm." Hiro whispered. "What time is it?" He asked after a minute.

"Um...10:30..pm..." Hiyoki happiness had dropped like several different levels. Now she was back at square one. She cannot leave it's impossible. James and her are actually clicking. Which never happened with another boy...never..."I can't leave." Hiyoki told Hiro as Hiro started to pack up his stuff.

"Well you have no money to go back." Hiro told her bluntly. Hiyoki fell silent and packed her stuff as well.

Hiro and Hiyoki ran..more like sprinted to the airport. The two Japanese students made it at 10:58. They made it on the plane at 11:01 which now the plane took longer than usual to get going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~James~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James was happily walking to Gustavo's Mansion that Hiyoki was staying at. He had the night planned out...well most of it anyway. First they were going to see a movie then at a restaurant where the lights will be dimmed for a table for two and that's when James Diamond will confess his undying love for the small Japanese girl with the blonde hair...or was it pink? James didn't remember all the details he just knew he was madly in love. He never was in love before so this was new to him and he didn't want to fuck it up.

James made it to the huge mansion. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He continued to ring the doorbell. Nothing still. James frowned. Usually Hiyoki will run up to the door with a huge smile on her face every time James came. James thought. James decided it will be a better idea to knock on the door. He knocked once, twice, and a third. Still he didn't receive an answer. James was disappointed. Did she betray...him? James felt sadden by the sudden thought. She wouldn't. James twisted the door knob.

"It's open." He whispered to no one. He walked in. "Hello..." The house felt empty and quite scary. The lights were turned off so everything looked like a fucking monster. James mind ran at seven miles per hour. That was fast for him. Everything he saw look like it can jump out at any moment. Jame searched the house for any signs of Hiyoki. Once he exited out the coat room he saw a light from under a door. He thought for a minute, but finally decided to go inside. As soon as he did a bad feeling came right along with it. "This can;t be good." He said aloud. "I need to stop talking to myself." He realized a moment to late. A piece of paper landed right on his face. James turned into a ninja trying to get the damn thing off.

"HA!" He screamed at the paper once it was off. James looked around and noticed the open window. "So that's how. Well played." James squinted his eyes at the window. James looked at the words on the paper.

_Hiyoki has left._

Was all it said. Huh? James wish the paper went into more detail, but sadly there was nothing else. Except an address. "What the hell am I supposed to do with an address." James said to the ceiling. James balled up the paper and stuffed it down his pants pocket.

_**Bunny Sapphire: Well Well Well, the story has reached the limit of 9 whole chapters. Wonderful Wonderful Wonderful. How exciting is this. I think it;s the best, but then that's me,**_

_**This may not be that good...Most likely it's not that good. Flames? Oh well. Reviews? Will be nice.**_

_**Comments? Also nice.**_

**_Opinion_**_**? Will be nice.**_

_**ONIONS! **_

_**Review :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Watashi wa itsumo anata o keibetsu shimasu(1)" Hiyoki grwoled when she saw Jin standing right there as they departed the airplane. Jin had an evil smirk on his face and Hiyoki didn't like it. She knew he would plan something like that. Hiro looked down at Hiyoki who was fuming. She was pissed. She wanted to kill Jin, but Hiro was holding her back with his right hand. no telling what he did with that right hand.

"No use for foul language." Hiro whispered harshly. The two Japanese students walked up to Sensei.

"How was your flight?" Jin smirked. The smirk wouldn;t come off his face. Hiyoki wanted to show him what's it like to be punched in the face. "It didn;t take you two much to figure out about the tickets...and since you two have no money whatsoever to stay. Your back in Sweet Japan." He smiled and walked away,

"Kono mesu inu.(2)" Hiyoki growled as she followed Hiro to the Train to her home in little Osaka where it was legal to do almost anything. Almost.

Hiyoki was beyond pissed so the Train was no help to release her frustration on the one who caused it. She hated Jin-Sensei more than anything in the world. She didn't even get James-Kun phone number, so how in the hell was she supposed to hear his voice. She actually fell head over heels in love with a white boy. No matter what color he was she still loved him. Pure and innocent love. No lust involved in it. And it wasn;t one sided.. Hiyoki believed James loved her just as much as she loved him. Hiro was quite the whole ride to Hiyoki house. He watched her silently as she thought over the love of her life an how she could never see him again due to money issues. Hiro sighed. he in fact felt bad for her.

"Hiyoki-Chan?" Hiro tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hai?" She asked without looking up off the floor.

"Miss James?" He asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Ha-Hai." She answered.

"What if I say I can get his number for you?" He asked. her head lifted quickly and her eyes beamed with hope.

"Really? No Joke." She asked wanting to believe Hiro. He nodded. "It's a joke..." She said sadly.

"Iie." He said quickly. "I'm not lying. I can really get the number for you. Minara has Gustavo's number on his pone. So tomorrow I can get it for you." Hiro finished.

"YAY!" She smiled happily. "You're the best."

The Train made it to Osaka an hour later. Hiyoki was asleep. The train stopped announcing that the trian has arrived in Osaka now. Hiro sighed waking uo a drooling Hiyoki from her nap. "Hiyoki-chan we are here." Hiro said. Hiyoki opened her eyes and staggered out the train like a drunk. Only if she told her mother that she was coming back. She would have a ride by now. Hiro walked with her all the way to her house carrying her luggage including his.

"Hiyoki-Chan..." He panted. The bags were heavy as hell to Hiro who should've worked out, but didn't. "Your house." He finished.

"Hai?" She looked at the small white house that her and her three sisters and mother stayed in. She sighed staggering from sleep walking in the door. "You can bring the bags in." Hiyoki spoke low, so he had to strain his hearing just to hear her. He followed Hiyoki laying her stuff on the floor. "Arigatou Hiro-Kun." She bowed. He bowed back and left with his one and only bag out the door. He didn;t live to far from her...okay maybe he had to hurry to catch the last train back to Tokyo. He ran all the way to the train station.

Hiyoki saw the small couch as soon as she took her shoes off and walked into the dinig area.

"Watashi wa anata ga mama nogashita(3)" Hiyoki smiled and jumped into her mothers arms. The two hug for quite awhile until her older sister ruined the mood.

"You didn't miss us?' She pouted.

"I missed you too Amie-Chan." Hiyoki hugged her older sister.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming. We would've had a ride for you." Hiyoki mama smiled. "We all missed you, but still."

"Shikashi(4)..." Hiyoki started. "You already do so much for me." Hiyoki was starting to cry.

"I'm your mother. That's what we do," She smiled.

"Shikashi mama." Hiyoki was now crying in her mother;s arm.

Aimee sat there and watch as her sister cried in her mothers arms. "Hiyoki-Chan it's okay," The three hugged as another one of Hiyoki sister Mai ruined the mood.

"Kimi(5)" Mai hugged...sqeezed Hiyoki. :Where have you been?"

"America." Hiyoki gasped for the last breath she was saving. MAi let her go. "Jin put the moves on you huh?" Mai asked with hentai smile.

"IIE! He lyed and had me come back just because I like this boy...: Hiyoki trailed off.

"EH?" Her mother Mai and Amiee said together. "OUR HIYOKI FELL IN LOVE!" They shouted.

Hiyoki nodded.

"With?"

"James-Kun." She smiled as she said his name.

_**Bunny Sapphire: OOOOOOOOOOOOH! **_

_**1) I will always despise/hate you**_

_**2) This Bitch!**_

_**3) I miss you mommy**_

_**4) But**_

_**5) You for female**_

_**How'd you like the change in my Anime/Story.**_

_**RANDOM QUESTIONING TIME even though I have no clue why I'm asking you these questions...**_

_**First Question: OH NO! What is Minara Jin Plainning?**_

_**Is Hiro having a change in heart (Not that he was mentioned much)?**_

_**WHO IS THE THRIRD SISTER?**_

_**What is Hiyoki's last name? (Huh)**_

_**Why is Jin being a bitch to helpless Hiyoki?**_

_**Will Hiyoki ever go back to be with James 3**_

_**How will James react once he finds out why Hiyoki left? **_

_**The tour? Japan or no?**_

_**HAHAHAAH **_

_**Thank you Fuzzy for always reviewing. You're the best. **_

_**Everytime I say Fuzzy I think of that pink guy from the powerpuff girls hahaahahaah**_

_**Thanks for reviewing.**_


	11. Chapter 11

When James woke up from a horrible dream he went to see if the dream was actually real. James walked to the mansion in hopes of seeing his Sweet Asian girl. He wanted nothing more than to be with her right now. He kicked the door opened not waiting for a response. he came face to face with a shocked naked Gustavo on top of a naked Kelly. Not that James had any complaints towards Kelly, but Gustavo that was on a whole different level. "GAAAAH! Sorry guys." He turned around and headed back to which he came.

"What's his problem?" Kelly asked. Gustavo shrugged and continued pounding into Kelly. James was struck by a horrible disgusting site...it was.. he didn't even want to mention it. James bumped into a little asian girl with blonde hair. "Hiyoki!" He took the girl by surprise. "Oh Sorry I thought you was someone else." James apologized.

"tachi-sare(1)" The girl said in an extremely rude way to James who apologized. She must have been Japanese too. James thought to himself, but he didn't dare call that girl out her name. He felt she called him a bitch or more...James was defeated by love. Every Japanese girl he sees reminds him of his sweet Hiyoki with those green eyes that kind of clashed with her skin, but nonetheless James loved how kind she was, and not rude at all like tat girl he just had encounter with. That was not Hiyoki at all. His Hiyoki will never say such Harsh things. James headed back to apartment 2J not that there wasn't any practice today, cause there weren't. Kelly ans Gustavo is getting it on in broad daylight. I guess they was happy to have Hiyoki and her people leave. James shrugged at the thought and continued on his way back to 2J.

* * *

Hiyoki, Aimee, and Mai were baking cookies for their mom who has been looking for work since the morning. It was now the afternoon and the cookies were still being made. The first batch was thrown to the animals who disliked the cooking more then the chefs. The second batch was thrown away. and now finally the third bacth was coming out nicely. Hiyoki being the youngest out of the three that was currently at home had to try it. Mai being the Second oldest forced fed Hiyoki the Cookie. Hiyoki chewed it for some time before deciding whether or not it taste good. "Mhm..."Hiyoki thought. "It's...it's..."

"Hai Hai." Aimee and Mai ganged up on her as he Hiyoki searched for the right word.

"Much better." The three cheered they didn't even hear the door open. To see a certain mean Asian come up behind a=Hiyoki and snatched her by the hair.

"Itaaaaaa!" Hiyoki screamed.

"Daisy-Chan." Aimee being the first oldest called out to the third oldest sister. " Daijoubu(2)?" Aimee asked as she pulled Hiyoki from Daisy's grasp.

"some random american guy hugged me thinking I was you." She pointed harshly at Hiyoki. Hiyoki stared blankly at her sister, "We look nothing alike. So how can he get me mixed up with you."

"Eh?" Hiyoki thought. "American...guy..." She spoke softly.

"Yes baka. American guy!" Daisy spat.

"She's just remembering." Aimee interjected.

"Oh! You must mean James-Kun." She said. "He's the kindest boy ever. He's tall, dark brown hair, and it's in a fashion of which looks a bit...like... a Japanese guys, but he pulls it off." Aimee, Mai stared at her except for Daisy she hated her sister for finding love before her. It was shame. She couldn't let Hiyoki get married before her.

"Yes he looked like that." Daisy scowled. She hated everything to be honest.

"WHEN DO WE MEET THE CUTIE THAT HAS OUR SISTERS HEART?!" Aimee and Mai grinned.

"Well I don't know. I didn't even get his phone number." She sad sadly.

"Ah!" Daisy smiled a wicked smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Oh poor Hiyoki-Chan. Not a phone number to spare." Daisy feigned sadness for her sister.

"But he told me he was going on tour." Hiyoki continued.

"EH?" The three oldest asked their sister in shock.

* * *

Hiro finally made it to his house. he promised Hiyoki he would get the phone number from Minara Jin. That wicked bastard. How dare he hurt Hiyoki like that. How dare...Hiyoki must have had some way of going back, but he knew all too well that her family was struggling with her father out of the picture. It took Hiro three train rides and a weeks full of sleep before he had made it to a empty house as usual. No surprise there. So to release his frustration he picks on the weakest kid at school. He found his next target...a weak teacher by the name of Minara Jin who will give that phone number out. or he will surely pay. Hiro smirked at his plan. he was all too happy about. Till tomorrow Jin-Sensei, he thought.

* * *

Minara Jin danced around his house, but quickly stopped after realizing that Hiyoki-Chan might hate him. He felt that he was correct with the way she glared at him and the way she growled at him and the way her eyes through daggers at him. He sighed. What have I done? he asked himself. Jin sat down on the tatami mats with his cup of green tea. His house smelled faintly of lavender which was odd, he never had lavender smelling anything. He stood up quickly with his...cup...CUP? Is that the only thing in reach for him...in fact it was, but he was ready and prepared for whoever that was.

A slender figure ran around his room. Jin never been so scared in his life. "Since you wasn't at school today. I decided to pay some respect." That voice was vaguely familiar to him. "Jin-Sensei." It must be one of his student playing a joke on him.

"Ah ha you got me. Omae...really...onegai(3)...come out."Jin begged. He was terrified. Has he ever? Only when he was rejected by Hiyoki-Chan's mother in high school.

" Daijoubu," The figure asked. "You look pale. Kufufuf." he knew for a fact that this particular boy liked Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It was all he talk about.

"Hiro-San," Jin questioned.

"Oh? So you know it's me?" Hiro asked.

"What do you want?" Jin asked.

"You know exactly what I want." Hiro laughed.

_**Bunny Sapphire: Hello beautiful people it's a lovely mid night over here in the mid west I might add. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Don't say I never told you guys anything.**_

_**Hopefully you like my stories. Yes/No**_

_**Fine that's all good. It's your opinion. I still love to write.**_

_**1) Go away before I break your nose**_

_**2) Are you alright?/are you okay?**_

_**3) Please...**_

_**I made reference to KHR kufufufuf...check it out it's WONDEEEEEEEERFUL Purrr purr Purr I'm a cat.**_

_**Do Bunnies purr? Just wanna know..I'm kind of curious...**_

_**Arigatou to MY ONE AND ONLY REVIWER *drum roll***_

_**FUZZYVAMPIRE! **_

_**Ninja Please.**_

_***Nunchuks***_

_**Thanks for reviewing you are truly the number one ninja in the world BTW check out Ninja Scrolls thats awesome...it's rated M. Just saying..**_

_**Most of the anime I will be putting down here is rated M and some will be Yaoi**_

_**Watch Yaoi with the lights off and always ALWAYS watch over your back.**_

**_Arigatou! Review_**_**  
**_

**_*Insert Smiley Face*_**


	12. Chapter 12

"So...this James-Kun...will go on tour?" Daisy asked. Hiyoki nodded. Her blonde hair following suit.

"Hai." She smiled.

"Is he coming to Japan?" Aimee asked. "I wanna meet him." Aimee grinned.

"If he has Hiyoki's heart he must be a great guy." Mai added with a smile. Daisy felt a little nausea rising up.

"Bathroom." Daisy ran.

"He's in a band."

"Called?" The two eldest ganged up on her again.

"Big Time Rush." She told them feeling uncomfortable.

"A Soda pop?" Aimee asked.

"A drink of some kind?" Mai questioned.

"No their a boy band and there is four of them." Hiyoki sighed at her two sisters.

"How old are the other three?" Mai asked desperately.

"Carlos is 23, Logan is 23, James is 22, Kendall is 22." Hiyoki spoke fast.

* * *

Hiro waited for Jin to answer him. Hiro was not a patient person, but today he was. He never done favors for people until He met Hiyoki and gotten to know her. She reminded him of a little kitten, lost, and sad...sometimes creepy. Very much creepy. Hiro might add. "I don't know what you want." Jin pleaded.

"Uso o tsuku(1)!" Hiro yelled at Jin who flinched hard.

"G-Gomen, but I really have no idea what you want from me." Jin begged. He wanted his life to be spared. Hiro was holding a Katana to his throat.

"Anata ga shitte iru(2)!" Hiro yelled at Jin hitting him with the other side of the blade careful not to have him bleed just yet. He wanted to make Jin suffer.

"Watashi o oshima.(3)" Jin begged. He had so much to do...well not really.

"SPARE YOU?!" Hiro roared with laughter. "No." He replied. "Why should I? Did you spare Hiyoki-Chan's feelings? Did you?" Hiro hit him again upside the head causing Jin to fall back.

"Eto(4)..." Jin thought back at the airport.

"I WANT AN ANSWER BEFORE I DECIDE TO HIT YOU AGAIN!" Hiro yelled at Jin.

"Iie..." Jin spoke softly.

"I can't hear you." Hiro lowered himself to eye level with Jin.

"No. I didn't." Jin finally said. Hiro smirked at his victory.

"No what are you going to do 'Jin-Sensei'?" Hiro asked sarcastically.

"Eto...Nothing?" Jin asked praying that it be the right answer.

"Ha! Nothing?" Hiro repeated back. "wrong." He hit Jin with the blade on his shoulder leaving an unbelievable gash on his left shoulder. "I can make it look like you committed Seppuku(5)." Hiro whispered in Jin's ear.

"Eh? Watashi o yurushite kudasai(6)" Jin begged and cried for Hiro to spare his life.

"You shouldn't be crying and begging me for forgiveness." Hiro smirked. "I just simply came for James number and then I will be on my way." Jin's face fell.

"A number?" Jin asked surprised. "That's it." Jin laughed. He thought it was something more important...

"Yeah." Hiro smacked Jin just for the hell of it. "Give it to me now. You have twenty seconds." Hiro commanded. Jin stood up and ran to his room in search of the number. He came back eight seconds to spare.

"Here it is Hiro." Jin gave it to him. Hiro looked at the number.

"Is this the real thing?" Hiro asked.

"You can try it if you want." Jin handed him the phone. Hiro did just that. There was no answer and the voice mail picked up. 'This Is James leave a message. Beep'. It was him alright. Hiro walked towards the door, but not before smacking Jin around some more.

"by the way Jin, Watashi wa,-ō to yoba reru koto o konomu(7)." Hiro smiled.

"H-Hai." Jin stuttered as Hiro left.

_**1) LIES**_

_**2) You don't know**_

_**3) Spare Me**_

_**4) umm**_

_**5) Suicide **_

_**6) Please Forgive me**_

_**7) I prefer to be called King**_

_**Bunny Sapphire: Do you guys like the A/n at the bottom or should I stop with those...**_

_**NANA! Romance Anime! Super good...Shin is my favorite one...*.***_

_**Iie means No...unless you guys knew that already...**_

_**It's pretty short uh? I'm trying to update this story as much as possible...**_

_**Review?**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hiyoki waited patiently for James who had called her an hour ago saying that him and his friends will be up there by noon. Hiyoki couldn't hide her excitement and that pissed off Daisy even further. Daisy was always the hateful one in the family, but Hiyoki was too happy to even notice Daisy hateful aura. Hiyoki did a happy jump once there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She giggled all the way to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's James." He said sounding a bit confused. She fling the door wide open. She gave James a big hug and smiled at the others not sure how to react to them since she has no interest once so ever in the other three. Aimee, Mai and Daisy sat on the blue sofa watching James and Hiyoki carefully. "James, this is my family." Hiyoki introduced. "This Aimee, Mai, and Daisy." She pointed to each one of her sisters.

"Hi." James waved. "And these are my friends Kendall, Logan and Carlos." James was feeling uneasy having Daisy glare at him for afar. Hiyoki lead the four American boys to the blue sofa that can fit almost everyone. Almost...Hiyoki was bringing the tea and snacks going back and forth to the Kitchen. Daisy was still glaring at James. Maybe she likes you. Carlos whispered in James ear.

'No way I'm pretty sure she hates my guts.' James whispered back. Logan and Kendall was sitting there awkwardly with Aimee and Mai who seem to come to liking the two white boys that so happen to be in a band.

"So what's your band called?" Mai asked.

"You can't be The Wanted." Aimee smiled.

"Big Time Rush." Logan replied back.

"AH Awesome." Aimee laughed. "Who came up with the name?"

"Manger." Kendall spoke. The two girls giggled which made Kendall see the stereotype that Family Guy portrayed the Japanese girls. Kendall sighed.

Hiyoki finally came back sitting next to James of course talking about tons of random stuff.

"Hiyoki," Daisy called. "Why are they still here." She asked after two hours. The boys looked at each other confused.

"Because they are not ready to leave." Hiyoki said to her much annoying sister.

"We can leave." Carlos said getting up with the boys and heading towards the door when Hiyoki stopped them.

"No. Daisy is being an idiot." Hiyoki spoke.

"BAKA?!" Daisy yelled at the younger being. Hiyoki nodded. The boys looked confused. Did she just cluck? Carlos wondered to himself. She is pretty scary. Carlos kept the thought roaming in his head. He really didn't want to be here as James didn't. He was irritated that this chick hated him so much.

"Um...maybe we will leave.." James trailed off pushing Hiyoki out the way gently. :Maybe I'll see you at the concert." he handed her four tickets, but then took the extra ticket back. Knowing for a fact that her sister Daisy wasn;t coming...not that she was invited.

"Oh yes. We will go to the concert tomorrow night."

"i'm not." Daisy scoffed. And ran to her room.

"She's the middle child." Aimee replied.

The guys nodded their heads in understanding. "Makes sense." They all agreed.

* * *

Daisy sat there in her room while the others went to the concert. She saw him take the extra ticket back. She didn't want to go anyway. She'll only make a scene. Is what she thought, but what she felt was totally different. She wanted James Diamond. She wanted him like a...she just wanted him. There was no need for her to say it in front of Hiyoki. She'll just get mad. But the truth is...Daisy was in love with James. That's why she hated him at the same time. Why does he have to be so gentle towards her little sister? Why did she fall for him? She asked herself.

"Doushite?" She asked aloud. "Why him of all people?" She cried herself to sleep which she hadn't done in a long time.

_**BunnySapphire here. Gomen. I've been busy, but you guys don't care one way or another...anywhoo...Um...I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! But updating will be EXTRA SLOW. School...etc etc etc...but that doesn't really matter...**_

_**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORY!**_

_**Review :D-Hopeful grin.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Daisy played dirty especially when it ca,e to boys she liked. This had happened before one of her sisters and herself falling for the same guy. That's not unusual at all. Daisy thought with a smirk on her face as the others was just coming in from the concert. Daisy was still up in her room. "It was so fun." She heard one of her sisters squeal with excitement. Daisy was enraged. She imagined James and Hiyoki shared a passionate kiss after the concert with each other. Daisy didn't like that. She would destroy her sister if it meant she could have him for herself. Daisy jumped up with excitement running through her. She couldn't wait any longer. She ran down the stairs and smacked right into Carlos of all people. "Ouch!" She yelled in his face. He blushed by t. Carlos just got up and walked away from the scene. Daisy stood up and walked..more like stalked too the kitchen where the people and their guest were.

"HI James." She said oozing wit sweetness. It creeped James out honestly. Hiyoki was confused by her sisters sudden change in mood. She thought she hated James,but she guessed she was wrong. Aimee and Mai saw nothing but bad in this. They knew Daisy was up to no good. "Hey James. Come with me for a minute." James stood slowly expecting something weird to happen. He was right Daisy took him outside..away from the house and kissed him right under the sakura tree. James was stunned but the kiss was so intense. She was a way better kisser than he imagined. "James.." Daisy smiled at poor James. he was conflicted with emotions he had never felt before. James started having feeling for this...Daisy.

"Daisy..." James started but he couldn't finish it. Hiyoki came out standing right there to see her sister and soon to be ex boyfriend after kissing each other. Hiyoki ran in the house and cried her little heart out. How could James done this to her? She cried. Aimee and Mai already knew what had happened and decided to let it play out on its own. James soon came in after Hiyoki and was instructed to go to her room by Mai.

_**Bunny Sapphire: Sorry guys I didn't write more, but this has something to do with the story later on. HEY I'M BACK! There will be more coming soon. I have one I'm working on now it's called The Virgin Slut it might come out in May 2013. I'm not really sure yet. I have a modeling gig. I'm so happy and then i went out to Audition for an extra. I'm so happy. I know you guys don't care but yeah. Keep reviewing...**_

_**BYEZ FOR NOW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
"_Anata fushidarana on'na_(1)!" Hiyoki shouted in disbelief. She had just came home from shopping when she saw Daisy her sister and James her boyfriend. She stared in disbelief at the two on the bed together. James in an awkward position as if he is trying to get away from her and Daisy trying to seduce her boyfriend. Hiyoki hadn't seen it like that though, she seen it like James was cheating on her. She never had a boyfriend and for her first to be like this. It hurt. James looked up in horror to see Hiyoki standing there.  
"Its not what it looks like." James pleaded knocking Daisy off of him to hurry and go to Hiyoki. "I promise. She came on to me." Even to James ears sit sounded cliché and like a lie.  
" _Watashi wa anata o shinjite inai(2)_!" Hiyoki shook her head and backed away from him. She didn't know what to do anymore. The bag fell out of her hand as she ran away from James and Daisy together. Her heart was hurting. This was a painful moment for her. Never in all her years have she been through such pain. She cried all the way to her sister who was sitting on the front porch with Logan. Ami and Logan were sitting on the front porch with each other.  
"Ammmmmmmmmmmmmmi..." Hiyoki cried in her sisters shoulder.  
"What's wrong Hii-Chan?" Ami asked surprised. Logan looked uncomfortable about this,but he didn't move an inch though.  
"JAMES CHEATED ON ME WITH DAISY!" She yelled loudly. Shocked and surprised shown on Ami face as well as Logan's. James loved her. Ami thought. Then rage came over on her face. James was a man slut. Ami should have known. James was too hot not to be.  
"Are you sure?" Logan asked. Hiyoki nodded.  
"I saw him laying on the bed with her." Hiyoki sniffles.  
"Did he try to explain?" Logan asked still not believing this at all. He knew James well enough to know he won't cheat on Hiyoki.  
"Yes." She answered annoyed. "It sounded so cliche and he was lying."  
"Then break up with him." Her sister Ami said nonchalantly.  
"But then won't you be sad?" Logan asked trying to stall for James.  
Hiyoki thought about this for awhile. She would be sad and Daisy will win. Hiyoki loved James and She was going to get a better explanation than what he gave her.

**_Bunny Sapphire: Hey I updated. I'm alive. Finals are coming up but I just had to get this out. It was sitting too long on my tablet. As you guys must have noticed Ami called Hiyoki Hii-Chan and this also takes place after the concert like a week or two. _**  
**_1) you're a slut._**  
**_2) 't believe you._**  
**_So yeah that's what's going on with that. If you will be so kind as to review and tell me what you think I'll appreciate. ^…_**^


	16. Chapter 16

lFour months later

Hitoki gave James another chance and now they both was in America together. They were happy. As for Daisy she stayed in Japan with Logan and Ami,but Logan always come back to make music as for Kenlos noonr really knows where the two of them went. It as if...they...webt somewhere... with life.

James and Hiyoki are not married,but they are happy.

"So happy." James smiled at Hiyoki as the two laid on tue beach in content. Hiyoki agreed with him and the two shared a passionate kiss.

The Eend!

Eh? Toi short? thats all i got. enjoy. Its . Bye bye bye.


End file.
